


Dream With A Dream

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Eobarry, M/M, barrison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴里在拯救母亲之后陷入了沉睡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream With A Dream

{对白。}  
“Barry？”  
“他听不到。Caitlin做过全面检查，Barry现在没有任何脑电活动。他的肌肉在萎缩，身体功能也在全面下降。”  
“和那九个月不同了。”  
“是的。Barry的血液里还残余着少量的超光速粒子，正是这些在维持他的生命。一旦耗完，Barry就和普通的植物人没什么不同了。他在生褥疮，Cisco和我现在必须按照正常护理流程对他进行护理，这从未发生过，即使是他被闪电击中后的昏迷期。”  
“我们必须唤醒他。”  
“这是毫无疑问的，Jesse。但我们现在还不知道他昏迷前那一晚发生了什么，没有线索，没有先例，完全无从下手。”  
“Earth-2的时间体正在裂变，我和父亲都认为很可能是来自Earth-1的影响。”  
“Harry.”  
“Har.....HARRY!”

 

沉默很久的Harry，从背包里取出一个银色箱子。  
“那就只有让他自己告诉我们了。”

没人注意到，Harry的食指指尖，在无意识地抖动。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

{亲吻。}  
“Inception.”  
没人回答，Caitlin和Cisco诧异地看着Harry按下银色箱子中央的按钮。气囊排空，Harry取出一只干涸的袋子，开始注入淡绿色的清洗保养液。  
“这是一种在Earth-2还处于试验阶段的技术，暂时还是Star Lab未公开的专利。Irene将军向父亲定制了一整套方案，包括药液、机器，注射方法，控制流程。”  
“Irene？”Cisco疑惑，“女性二重身？”  
“是的。”Harry站起身。

Barry在熟悉的病床上沉睡。  
饱满的脸颊深深地凹陷进去，凸出脆弱的颧骨；皮肤上带着干燥的细小皮屑，沉青色的，不祥的颜色，将他描绘成一具年轻的、干枯的躯体。  
这具身体正在死去，Harry冰冷的脑海里只剩下这个，Barry，他的Barry，不是那个戴着金丝眼镜，扎着精细领结的Barry。  
Barry，正在死去。

Barry站在中城警局的门口。  
他有点迷惑。  
应该去市场。他要买一些蔬菜，Nora喜欢清水烹饪的绿叶蔬菜，加上Harrison调配的酱汁；Harrison要买一些藏红花，还有牡蛎，做西班牙海鲜饭，来庆祝Nora和Henry，Barry和Harrison  
的结婚纪念日。  
结婚。  
Barry低下头，看见无名指上的戒指。翡翠色的指环，是白矮星金属的颜色。  
他原本应该想起Harrison在实验室里向他求婚。  
“Barry，我梦见——我梦见我们一起，白头偕老。”  
他原本应该想起Harrison单膝跪下，亲吻他无名指上的戒指。

然而，这个瞬间，他迷惑于这种莫名的触感。  
像是干裂的嘴唇，滑过无名指的皮肤。  
像是一个沉重又轻柔的，虔诚的亲吻。

Barry甩甩头。  
手机震动起来，屏幕上显示出Nora的笑脸，和来电人的名字。  
“Mom”

“Irene想要一套梦境分享交流系统，”Jesse比较着图纸的尺寸，手指拂去铅笔的碎屑，“她想要士兵在梦境里训练、搏斗、潜入、作战，没有伤亡，节省时间，经济适用。”  
“我喜欢的老电影里，乱搞幻觉什么的从来没有好结果。”Cisco嘟嚷着，手上的电烙铁并没停。  
“我不知道细节，但不久之后，父亲就停止了这个实验。他销毁了所有的资料和实验品，和Irene将军交恶。Star Lab失去军方的订单之后，父亲才开始进行粒子加速器的工作。”  
“Jesse，你相信他吗？”Caitlin放下手中的移液器。  
Jesse耸耸肩。

Barry在家门口出神。  
Nora打开房门，接过他手上的购物袋。  
记不清我和Harrison婚礼了。Barry茫然地想着，Nora提着沉重的购物袋，一个带着青草气味的吻，落在Barry的额上。  
Barry立刻忘记了刚才所想。

{性爱。}  
“不要告诉我详细的设计。”Harry说。  
这个要求有点怪异，但Harry就是Harry。  
Jesse耸耸肩，拿起另一卷简图，Cisco卷起桌上的蓝图放进铁桶内。  
“我基本确信Barry在那晚回去救了自己的母亲。”Harry拿起铅笔“他作为闪电侠的Meta-Gene消失了；血液里的超光速粒子没有生成，只有代谢；Barry的身体出现了电击的伤痕；Earth-2的时间连续体正在被割裂，这一切都表明，那晚Eobard被Barry击败了。未被杀死的Harrison Wells正在成为时间悖论的风暴点，将世界切割成两条时间线。”  
“假设将我们现在的时间线称为原初线，而另一条线称为风暴线，”铅笔画出两条弯曲的箭头，首尾相连，形成一个圆，“Harrison处于死亡/非死亡的点形态，而Barry在两条时间线上都存在，这条存在线，可能令原初线的Barry，陷入风暴线的梦境。”  
“梦境？那Barry为什么没有苏醒？”Cisco脱口而出，然后意识到了什么，沉默下来。  
带着血腥气味的沉默，在实验室中蔓延。

“我有时候觉得这是个梦。”

Barry沉没在Harrison带着青草芳香的气息中。  
他在流汗，Harrison侧头，舔舐过他颈窝的汗水。舌尖酥麻的触感从脊柱一路向下，在尾椎被Harrison的手指捉紧，轻轻揉抚。  
Barry在青草芳香的皮肤上起伏。他骑着Harrison的身体，阴茎，腰骨，Harrison的手指在按压他尾椎的性感带，Harrison转过头，重新亲吻他的下唇。腰部失去力气，他放松身体，让Harrison接手精细的工作。  
Harrison撞击的力道带着让Barry满足的节奏，然后Barry把头放在Harrison的肩上，满意地感觉到Harrison突然加快的速度，和急促的喘息。他热爱自己丈夫的阴茎，气味清洁，即使在自己体内也能感受到那形状，那足以令Barry哽咽到满脸通红的大小。  
Harrison的食指探入Barry的口腔，轻轻抚摸着上腭的黏膜。Barry得寸进尺地，想要舔吻Harrison的指根，Harrison立刻抽出手指，直到Barry乖乖听话，接受Harrison给予的部分，才允许Barry继续那甜蜜的吸吮。

“他昏迷是为了苏醒过来，”Harry最终打破了沉默，“Nora和Henry还有Barry，那个世界已经变成了Barry的现实。”

Harrison和Barry同时到达高潮。Barry有点昏昏欲睡，Harrison任由他压在自己身上休息，一直到Barry沉入黑甜的睡眠，呼吸变得均匀。  
Harrison缓慢翻了个身把Barry放在床上，让Barry睡得更安稳。他轻轻翻身下床，走到洗手间，快速做了个清理，然后把热水打开，同时放了一点凉水，润湿干燥的毛巾。  
Harrison抬头，昏暗的光线下，镜子里的自己，宝蓝色的瞳底压着一抹红痕。  
他漠然地凝视着镜中的自己，然后低下头，拧干吸饱水的毛巾，走出卫生间，细致地清理Barry身上性爱后的痕迹。

“Barry信任梦境为现实，必然事出有因，”Harry几笔画出一个简易的大象，“如同房间里的巨象，’这个世界不是真的’，绝对是无法忽略的巨大事实，在梦境中，会被自己无意识地掩藏起来。”  
“我们要通过Inception进入他的梦境，找到那个事实，那个在梦境中具象化、被他掩藏的事实，重新暴露，Barry就会意识到，这不是真实的，这是梦境，进而苏醒。”  
“一个最低配置的Inception战术小组，需要建筑师、药剂师、伪装者各一名。Jesse作为建筑师负责设计梦境，Caitlin根据我的指示来定制药剂，Cisco——Vibe的能力适合短暂波动梦境，是伪装者的最好基础。我们要建立三层梦境，三个人足够使用，Jesse作为后备。”  
Cisco感觉自己有点跟不上节奏——不对，他似乎遗漏了什么关键问题。  
但两位女性在明确事实后已经整装待发，Cisco叹了口气，暂时把问题抛到脑后。  
Harry望向纠结的Cisco。他皱了皱眉，“是的，Cisco，你完全可能伪装成女性。”  
妈的！Cisco腹诽，Caitlin难得地露出了一个浅浅的笑容。

Harrison做了色香味俱全的西班牙海鲜饭。  
Nora和Henry请了一些亲密的朋友来参加纪念日聚会。Iris和Eddie也来了，Harrison特地为怀孕的Iris做了丰盛的孕妇餐。Iris的口味在孕后变得有些奇怪，但Harrison恰到好处的调味，让一直没胃口的Iris多吃了一些饭菜。Eddie拖住Harrison问他做饭的问题，Harrison一边回答，一边望向Barry。Barry看见他宝蓝色的眼睛里带着弯弯的笑意，一时间失了神。  
Barry茫然的望向门口。他似乎还应该有一对朋友，不是情侣的一对；女生对外人相当冷漠，但是对熟悉的朋友很亲近；男生是个萌萌的Geek，科幻冷笑话从来没人响应。  
Harrison扔下Eddie走到Barry身边，奇怪的印象立刻淡去。  
Harrison在Barry额上留下一个吻。  
Barry立即忘记了刚才所想。

{入梦。}  
“现在对表，上午十点零二分。”Iris说。  
四个人抬起右手看时间，左手插着药液泵，画面有些诡异。  
Harry提醒道，“记住大家一周来的训练。我们的时间虽然不多，但好在Earth-1没有这种技术，Barry不可能有武装映射。但别因为莫名其妙的原因死了，十个小时，一旦陷入Limbo，你们将在梦境中度过数十年，醒来的时候已经疯了。”  
Iris看向Caitlin，Caitlin点点头。  
“Good Dream.”Iris按下银色PIVIX的中央气囊开关，透明的药液在真空负压的吸引下，立刻注入四个人的身体。  
Harry的手缓慢滑落。

中城覆盖着连绵大雪。  
Harry回过神，立刻进入状态。  
他坐在吉特斯咖啡馆的高脚椅上。Caitlin坐在他对面，推过来一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。  
Harry喝了一口——糖加得有点过头的摩卡，漂浮着薄荷可可碎片，是Barry的口味。  
Barry正站在柜台前，买了一杯摩卡。  
他穿着简单式样的皮夹克，脱了一只手套接住柜台女郎递过来的咖啡。热咖啡的温度让他全身暖和起来，他伸出另一只手，拉松了条纹围巾。那围巾压紧了夹克领的缝隙，将主人保护得十分妥帖，是Harry熟悉的，曾经为Barry做过多次的结法。  
Harry皱起眉头思索着。Caitlin碰了碰他的手指，把他拉回了任务中。  
伪装成金发碧眼柜台女郎的Cisco向Harry抛了个媚眼。他打了个颤，放下马克杯，一只脚踏出——  
轰！！！  
吉特斯被一把手雷炸上了天。  
狼狈卧倒的Caitlin抬起头，看见同样狼狈的Cisco从柜台后爬起来。金发美人的脸被划伤了一个小口，不算严重但流血不少，她的精致眼妆被血弄得一塌糊涂，但Caitlin清楚地看到她——他，他眼里的惊恐。  
Caitlin迟钝地将视线下移——  
手雷是冲着Barry来的——或者准确说，是冲着Harry来的。武装者显然很熟悉Harry和Barry的被动防御方式，手雷的角度十分刁钻——Harry扑倒年轻的男人，正好将背脊亮给手雷滚动的方向。  
Harry扑倒在Barry身上，背脊血肉模糊。  
窗外划过子弹破空的声音，Jesse隐藏在暗处，一个点射撂倒了武装者。  
Cisco和Caitlin立刻扶起两人。Cisco把昏迷的Harry背在背上，Caitlin不由分说地拉上惊恐的Barry。Jesse在屋顶上，跟随着既定路线，撤退到Star Lab的地下室内。

“在下一层他会恢复一些，妈的，哪来的武装映射，天杀的？！”金发美人爆着粗口，Caitlin知道Cisco无法控制伪装人物的性格，她悄悄吐舌，被一眼瞪了回去。  
“那不是武装映射。”挂着点滴的Harry使了个眼色，低声说，“那是Harrison，披着Harrison皮囊的Eobard Thawne。”  
“应该只有他一人持有武装。”Jesse从电梯井内钻出来，“很显然在这个世界，你和Barry结婚了，”无视Cisco和Caitlin的奇异表情，Jesse继续说，“我一枪打死了Barry的丈夫。现在让映射远离我们的唯一办法，就是你伪装成Eobard伪装的Harrison。”  
“太绕口了，我们能叫Harribard吗？”金发美人低语着。  
Jesse一摊手，表示随你便。  
Caitlin皱了皱眉头，突然伸手袭向Jesse的胸口。  
Jesse一把打掉Caitlin的手：“你疯了Cait？我——”  
还没等Jesse把话说完，Caitlin一脚踢向她的腿骨。  
“你是谁？”  
Jesse伸出笼在袖中的手套，一道声波震晕了旁边莫名其妙的Barry。

“我早就应该想到，Harry怎么可能让Jesse来冒险。”Caitlin冷着一张脸，“也就是说，我们现在已经全都在第二层梦境？”  
“是的。”Jesse——伪装成Jesse的Hartley回答，“Harry必须让你们有足够的经验。植梦是精细的工作，你们在第一层梦境中做的梦境训练——或者叫，双层梦境训练，比普通的一层梦境训练进度更快，效果更好。”  
“第一层梦境中的Iris才是Jesse。”Harry咳嗽，状态十分不佳，“她伪装成Barry熟稔的人，一旦我们将Barry拖出风暴线，Cait，.她能保证你们安全回归。”  
“你隐瞒了我们，”Caitlin的声音像冰，“原本的两层梦境，变成一层梦境……你的时间也不多了，如果你坠入……”  
“Caitlin，他本来就计划坠入Limbo。”  
“什么？Cisco，说清楚！”  
“如果我们在Barry的梦境中直接植入‘你的世界不是真的’这个概念，Barry即使回到现实世界，仍然会认为现实世界‘不是真的’。”金发美人额上流淌的鲜血滑落在嘴角，她却似乎感觉不到，“暴露出某物，使用Kick将大家带出梦境之后，必须有一个人，在梦境破碎前极短的时间内，将此物掩埋，在Barry清醒的情况下告诉他‘你所在的世界是真实的’。”

“……你还有一层梦境，好好利用它。”沉默许久的Caitlin开口，“把Barry带出来，然后活着滚出来。”  
“Cait……”  
“等你搞定再叫我Cait。现在，赶快开工了。”

“Barry？”  
“Dr. Wells?”  
Harry停滞了一下，他没想到Barry在结婚后对自己丈夫的称呼。  
“Barry，还记得Inception吗？”  
“……我好像有点印象，你喜欢在我睡着之后看书，我迷迷糊糊好像有听到……。”  
“有人窃取了我的技术，”Harry尽可能的严肃起来，“进入了我们的梦境。他在吉特斯袭——”  
“天哪，Dr. Wells，你的背！”  
“没事的，我们在梦里，记得吗？伤口不是真的。”  
“……但却仍然会痛。”  
“Barry，我需要你跟着我的同事，Cisco和Hartley。那个盗窃者给了你一样东西，让你陷入了这个梦境中。我需要你和他们去把这件东西找出来。”  
“我不记得……”Barry看上去有些混乱。  
“Barry。”Harry的动作拉到了背脊上的伤口，他把一声闷哼含在舌头下，“Barry，拜托，我们得逃出这个梦境——”  
一阵熟悉的时间波动，将一句话推到舌尖。Harry不由自主地开口，“我们不能死在这里，记得吗，我梦到我们白头到老。”

Barry深深看了Harry一眼。然后他接过Cisco递来的药液泵。  
Harry帮他插入针头，上好药液泵。  
“Dr. Wells……”  
Harry没有回答，Barry也没有追问。  
金发美人看着沉入下一层梦境的两人。他忽然伸出手，Caitlin紧紧回握住他。  
“Good Dream, Cisco.”

{知情。}  
Cisco回过神来，发现对面有人。  
Harrison死死扣紧‘Harry’的脖颈。  
‘Harry’尚有余裕艰难的喘气，背上有一道浅浅的红痕。他抛了个媚眼给Cisco。  
Cisco望着背脊伤口尚未愈合的‘Hartley’和Barry，心沉了下来。

“Dr——不，Thawne。”Barry走上前一步。  
Harrison宝蓝色的瞳底飞快掠过一抹血红，他收紧了扣住‘Harry’的手指。白皙的皮肤上，血水细细地滑落下来。

“我其实一直觉得，这像个梦境。”

Barry突然想起起他和Harrison的婚礼。  
Iris帮他选了一套蓝色的西装，搭配一条纯色的丝质领带。Harrison的纯白色三件套是他自己的收藏。胸花是麦吉女士从水星实验室带来的礼物，只要剪枝摘下，就永不凋谢的白色玫瑰。  
白玫瑰被Harrison小心地收藏在Star Lab——他的办公桌上，相框旁边，相框里放着他们的结婚照，是他们在圣坛上亲吻，给对方戴上戒指的那瞬间。  
纯色的丝质领带后来变成了Barry在床上的束缚。  
Nora、Henry，Joe和妻子，所有人都出席了婚礼。Barry被醉酒的Harrison撞倒在草坪上。他们在忽然间空旷无人的草坪上抚摸亲吻。Harrison的唇纹被Barry反复描摹，然后被一滴眼泪侵蚀。Harrison的昂贵白色西装沾染上浅绿色的草汁，青草香气弥散在每一个亲吻之间。  
之后的每一次做爱，Barry都能闻到Harrison身上淡淡的青草香气。

“Irene放了多少士兵在这里？  
“天哪……”  
“四个一组，最低配置的Inception战术小队。”

“Harrison一直在操控你的感觉，给你最想要的东西。”  
“这些士兵不是为了做梦，他们是为了醒过来。”

“你的世界不是真的。”

Barry在梦境中大量的回忆丝线，牵动了Harry的回忆。Harrison觉察到异样，愤怒地扔开手中的“Harry”——Hartley。  
Barry身边，原本的Hartley已经变回Harry。背脊上的伤口被撕开，血肉暴露在黑暗中。  
稍显黑暗的混乱空间，在Cisco的震波催动下亮起，俨然是炸毁的粒子加速器环形通道。

Harrison脸色发青。  
“你在等待一列火车。”Harrison开口，Harry的脸色趋近狂怒。“你带不走他，即使你带走他，他还是会继续认为现实世界不是真的。”  
“我和你在同一个梦境中分享记忆。”  
“你不敢让建筑师告诉你细节，你不敢让我知道这次植梦的秘密，但是我拥有你的记忆，足够了。”  
“你忘了Tess吗？！”Harrison提高声音，满意地看到世界在晃动，Harry的怒火在燃烧，Barry的梦境在崩塌。“你最好的朋友，和她的妻子陷入了梦境。”  
“你忘了Jesse Morgen的自杀，你忘了为何你会收养Jes——”  
爆炸声撕裂了地面。Harry冲向Eobard，两个男人如同被激怒的公牛。  
他们忘记了使用武器，纯粹的肉搏在发泄，在带走乖离的现实世界。

Barry沉默地看向Cisco撕开的地缝。  
那枚金色的逆闪戒指，被他亲手埋藏的逆闪戒指，里面藏着一套闪电侠制服。  
那枚时时刻刻在提醒他的戒指。

“你的世界不是真的。”

 

{Limbo。}  
梦境在破碎。  
Harry用双手在挖掘那条地缝。  
Harrison——Eobard Thawne，盗来的皮囊被撕毁了一半。  
时机正好的Kick顺利让Cisco和Hartley退出了梦境。Eobard在盛怒之下重伤了Harry，然后被破碎的梦境撕裂。由时间线碎片组成的梦境，一旦碎裂，和世界末日并无不同。  
但那个重伤的，虚弱的人。他偷了他的皮囊，在梦境中垂死。那个人却不知凭借什么克服了疼痛，用手拼命挖掘着那条地缝，直到十指血流见骨。  
那个人如释重负地笑了一声，一脚将那枚戒指踢入地缝。  
他就要死了，Eobard十分清楚。  
Eobard死死地盯住Harry，看见那个人在死之前，仍然拼尽最后一点气力，植下了一点希望。  
然后Barry从黑暗中走出来。

“Bar。”Harry的伤口撕裂得越来越大。他能感觉到自己的脊椎在摩擦地面。  
Barry跪在地缝旁。  
“我不再需要什么植梦来唤醒了，”Barry轻轻亲吻Harry的眼睛，宝蓝色的瞳孔放大，然后失去了光泽。“我会在Limbo中找到你。”

“我会说服你，带你回来。”Eobard眼神涣散。  
Harry宝蓝色的眼睛在变化。Barry注视着那双眼睛，低沉的声音在突然安静下来的碎裂梦境中回响。  
“我们会重返年轻的躯体，将衰老和悔恨留在时间的荒漠之中。”

残留的梦境在一瞬间爆炸。  
Barry和怀中的Harry，彻底坠入深渊。  
背脊上有巨大伤口的男人在无穷无尽的坠落中睁开双眼，蓝色的瞳底，爬行上暗红色的线条。  
Eobard的身体，化为飞灰。

 

{End。}  
Harry醒来时，已经是黄昏时分。他看见Barry比他早几秒醒来，正在望着他的眼睛。  
两个苍老的灵魂重新回到年轻的躯体。  
在最外层梦境值守的Joe没有说话。他端来一盘食物和温水，然后退出了房间。  
长久的沉默中，Harry开口说：  
“我们的确在梦境中白头到老了，Barry。”

他们在窄小的病床上缠绵。  
Barry舐去Harry因快感溢出的泪水。尽管Harry在他身体里，Barry仍然掌握着性爱的主动权。  
他忽然想起在Limbo的第一天和最后一天。他爬上最高的建筑，眺望无尽的时间沙漠。  
十二小时和六十年。他们在荒漠中，艰难跋涉出了自己的答案。  
Limbo内漫长的时间消磨了一切，最终只剩下爱意。  
Barry亲吻着Harry的眼睑，宝蓝色的瞳孔泛起一圈红边。

他的男人，他的丈夫，他的导师。  
他的Harry，他的Harrison，他的Eo。  
他曾经的仇敌，他现实的爱侣。  
他的梦中之梦。  
他的未来与过去之人。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完啦！  
> 我所理解的Barry是个复杂的人，因为他爱上了一个复杂的人。  
> 曾经和好友妖怪讨论过一个问题，如果一个人的面容，完全更改为另一个人，你爱上的是他的人，还是他的皮囊？  
> 很多人会毫不犹豫地选择“他的人”，但这是一个很模糊的概念。如Eobard所说，他在偷取Harrison的皮囊之后，会为死去的Tess流泪。如果定义内心的话，我想皮囊也算是内心的一部分组成。Barry最终所爱的，我想，应该是在Limbo中白头到老的那个，拥有三个人感情与记忆的Harrison。  
> 谢谢@晴九折 大官人累到深夜帮我这个蠢人排版，谢谢@青鸟明月汤 一直支持我出本战死线，谢谢@politeandnotgay给我的鼓励，谢谢@acewest360 帮我画博闪本的封面，当然还有仓鼠们！给你们爱爱！


End file.
